As Rosas Como Testemunhas
by JuAshenbert
Summary: Edgar e Lydia completaram 7 meses de casados. Tudo que o jovem conde queria era cavalgar com a esposa... Mas não era tão somente isso... Acompanhe um sábado desse casal fofo de Hakushaku to Yousei em um one-shot hot e romântico. Em comemoração ao aniversário de Mizue Tani, a autora do light novel Hakushaku to Yousei. Crédito de capa: Hakushaku to Yousei especial para revista Cobalt


Notas iniciais: Esta é a minha primeira one por aqui. Se prepare porque tem fortes emoções^^ E digamos que Lydia e Edgar as protagonizam como ninguém!

Antes de tudo, os personagens de Hakushaku to Yousei não me pertencem e sim à magnífica Mizue Tani!

Edgar perturbou Lydia uma semana para irem cavalgar juntos! Ele a encurralava sempre que tinha possibilidade:

—Ah, vá, Ly! Por favor!

—Edgar! – ela puxou o braço dele até a janela mais próxima e apontou com o dedo para o céu. – Está vendo lá no céu? Chove, não faz Sol!

— Então promete que quando sair um pouco do Sol...

— Aaaaah! Está bem! – respondeu com impaciência, virou as costas e começou a andar.

Ele a seguiu e a contornou, parando em frente a ela:

— Vai me dizer que se arrependeu de ter se casado comigo?

A nossa _fairy doctor_ colocou as mãos na cintura e de modo debochado disse:

— O que tem a ver uma coisa com a outra?

Ele deu os ombros e falou meio baixinho:

— Sei lá... Você já começou a rejeitar a fazer as coisas comigo.

Ela afrouxou o cenho, chegou bem perto dele e o beijou. Ele suspirou apaixonado e depois terminado o beijo, perguntou:

— Quando vamos cavalgar juntos?

Bem, feito todos os tipos de chantagem emocional, o que aconteceu? Naquela manhã de sábado, lá estava Edgar esperando Lydia para cavalgar. Já a aguardava do lado de fora da mansão e como sempre impecável. Com cartola, botas, calça para montaria, camisa branca, colete preto com risca de giz, gravata azul (presente de Lydia), sobrecasaca preta e luvas brancas.

Quando Lydia surgiu na porta da mansão estava a mais linda das mulheres que já viu em sua vida. Vestia uma blusa branca que fazia um contraste adorável com a jaqueta justa em azul-marinho, a saia longa, na mesma cor, tinha bordados delicados de flores, botas de cano alto pretas, luvas, uma gravatinha vermelha e uma capa preta. O seu chapéu era uma pequena cartola com véu que pendia pelo rosto que a deixava adorável. O que passou na cabeça do marido? Posso te garantir que foram pensamentos nada pudicos.

— Ly! – acenou para esposa.

Ela desceu as escadas com jeitinho e puxou um pouco a capa para próxima de si, porque o dia estava relativamente frio. Ele a auxiliou a subir no cavalo e foram passear. Apostaram corrida, e em algumas vezes, o cavalo de Edgar "misteriosamente" tentava barrar o de Lydia e assim por diante.

Tinham se passado mais ou menos sete meses em que se casaram. E se davam perfeitamente bem. Bem, até demais. Dentro da sociedade vitoriana, muitas mulheres ainda se encontravam submissas ao marido, diferente de Lydia. Que mesmo com aquela doçura, era uma mulher durona e que tinha voz ativa dentro de casa.

O Sol já começava a despontar mais forte e então pararam para fazer um lanche em um gazebo. Edgar retirou a cesta de vime com frutas, sanduíches de queijo no pão _crossaint_ , patês, geleia, sucos, e pequenos _muffins_ de uva-passa com mel que Lydia havia preparado na noite anterior. Ela estendeu a toalha, enquanto, que os cavalos foram dispostos debaixo das árvores para descansarem.

Eles se sentaram próximo um do outro e enquanto comiam, conversavam, riam. Muitas das vezes, Edgar colocava uvas na boca de Lydia e a beijava. Ela ria divertida. O jovem conde contornou a cintura da esposa com o braço e a puxou para mais perto. Com a outra mão, afastou os cabelos soltos do penteado, para morder a sua orelha.

— Edgar...

Ele não respondeu, e atacou o seu pescoço.

— Edgar... Não sou o almoço...

— Eu sei... – respondeu com a voz ligeiramente abafada.

Mais algumas mordiscadas no pescoço, a nossa _fairy doctor_ perdeu a paciência e o empurrou.

— Ly!

— Aqui é público! O que você tem na cabeça?

Ele deu daqueles sorrisos safados que ela já conhecia.

— Nem pensar! Aqui? – levantou-se brava e começou a ajuntar as coisas.

— Ly, o que tem de mais? Nós somos casados! Qual é o problema?

Ela parou e ficou o olhando com ar de desaprovação:

— Edgar, esse tipo de coisa só se faz no quarto!

— Não disse nada!

— Agora vai desmentir o que queria?

— Não disse nada! – e começou a ajuda-la a guardar as coisas e, logo depois, seguiram em direção aos cavalos.

Nuvens começaram a se juntar, e o Sol parecia que ia desaparecendo como quem não quer nada.

— Não falei que iria chover? – atreveu-se a dizer para ele.

— Falta pouco para chegarmos, Ly! Fica tranqui...

E do nada, a chuva os apanhou desprevenidos e nem deixou que Edgar terminasse a frase. Mas, estavam próximos, desta vez, à estufa de flores.

— Vamos para lá! – apontou Edgar. — Antes que a chuva aperte ainda mais!

Lydia guiou o cavalo com delicadeza, apesar de que ele estava reticente. "E está com cara que vá trovejar e como detesto isso!", pensou apreensiva. E mal acabou de pensar nisso, o que aconteceu? A primeira trovoada!

— Vamos, Ly! Mais rápido! – avisou Edgar.

E ali chegaram. Deixaram os cavalos na entrada que havia um toldo de vidro para espantar a chuva. Eles entraram no lugar e Edgar disse:

— Ly, vou procurar algum pano para enxugar os cavalos.

— Vou te ajudar! E ah, seria interessante dar água para eles, coitados. – informou a jovem condessa.

— Tem razão! – concordou o marido.

A estufa de flores era magnífica, construída em ferro e vidro, acomodava uma boa área para abrigar as espécies mais delicadas como: rosas, hibiscos, flores-de-lis, amores-perfeitos, entre outras tantas. As rosas eram as preferidas de Lydia, mas quem cuidava do lugar era Raven. De uns tempos para cá, o mordomo pessoal dos Ashenbert tinha adoração por flores.

Aplicado, estudou com os mais famosos especialistas, tudo para deixar a criação mais perfeita e rentável. Isso porque Edgar estava começando a se aventurar nos negócios. E um deles eram as flores.

Mas o rapaz-fada tinha um leve problema... Às vezes, os interrompia nas melhores horas. Se é que você me entende, caro leitor. Provavelmente porque Raven não era muito bom de _timing_ , quem sabe?

Voltando ao momento lúdico do casal, eles conseguiram algumas toalhas velhas, dois baldes de madeira e água para os cavalos. A chuva já estava mais intensa do que antes, então nem poderiam atrever-se a voltar para casa, que não ficava muito longe dali. Secaram os cavalos e deram água a eles. Edgar tinha tirado a sobrecasaca, as luvas, arregaçou as mangas, enquanto que Lydia não tinha mexido em suas vestimentas.

Riram da voracidade do cavalo de Lydia enquanto tomava água.

— Tadinhos, eles estavam realmente com sede!

Enquanto os animais sorviam o líquido, a jovem condessa acariciou a crina de um deles, o que fez Edgar ficar enternecido. De ali a pouco, entraram de novo no local. Ali estava aquecido, portanto, não passariam frio.

— Olha que achei! – mostrou Edgar, com a pele rosada pelo esforço de ir para lá e para cá - Dois mantos de penas de ganso.

— O que Raven faz com isso? – indagou a esposa curiosa.

— Provavelmente para usar durante os cuidados com as flores, Ly. Vou jogar aqui no chão para nós se ajeitarmos e esperamos passar a chuva, que tal?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e virou o rosto para paisagem do lado de fora que se revelava nada tentadora. O rapaz ajeitou os mantos de modo que eles ficassem fofos para sentarem ou deitarem. Tirou as botas e se deitou em cima do acolchoado. Enrolou a sobrecasaca como fosse um travesseiro e convidou de forma divertida a esposa:

— Ly! – ela virou-se para ele. — Vem deitar ao meu lado, vem! – e bateu com a mão no acolchoado.

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas em desaprovação, e voltou o rosto de novo para olhar a chuva. Lydia se encolhia diante do barulho das gotas que estava forte o suficiente para fazer um estrondo. Mas não era isso que a assustava. Eram os trovões. Não entendia muito bem o porquê. Seria trauma de infância remota? Ou a sensação de se sentir-se frágil diante de um medo que nem ela entendia? Mas, Edgar que era atento a qualquer reação da _fairy doctor,_ percebeu que ela se sentia desconfortável. Não porque estavam a sós. Era algo que a incomodava. E então, ele levantou-se e foi até a ela.

— Ly! O que foi? – indagou enquanto ela virava para ele.

E nesse mesmo momento, veio um trovão tão forte, que a jovem condessa deu um pequeno grito de horror e ele a abraçou.

— Calma! O que foi?

Ela ainda tremia de forma assustada e disse com a voz um pouco abafada:

— Estou com medo! Não gosto de trovões! Eles me amedrontam!

Edgar a abraçou com ternura. Alisou os cabelos, enquanto a segurava pela cintura.

— Não tenha, sua boba! Estou aqui! – falou sussurrando.

Certo, ele é um cavalheiro. Mas não podemos nos esquecer da mente perversa e indecorosa do nosso jovem conde. Imagine o que ele poderia estar pensando. Abraçados ali, ela se dispunha as mãos nas costas dele. E aos pouquinhos, Edgar acariciou os cabelos cor de caramelo da condessa, como quem não quer nada. Ela o encarou, e o rapaz a beijou. Sim, e foi com tanta avidez, que a princípio assustou Lydia. A esposa deu dois passos para trás, ele avançou em direção a ela. Nenhum lugar para fugir, a condessa encostou-se ao vidro, e Edgar agarrou os seus delicados pulsos, de forma que ela não conseguiria reagir. Encararam-se por alguns segundos. Ela de braços semiestendidos, detida pelas mãos firmes do marido.

—E..Edy.. Edy... Por que você fez isso?

— Você me quer? Assim como te quero? – indagou com olhos cheios de luxúria.

— Espe...

Ela não conseguiu terminou a frase porque ele a calou com um beijo avassalador. Aproximou-se de tal modo que ela podia sentir o corpo dele por completo. O calor, a respiração, a temperatura do marido que faziam um contraste com o frio do vidro. Lydia não conseguia mais resistir e se entregou ao beijo. E daí, Edgar mordeu seu pescoço e voltou a olha-la. Sem dizer nada, ele a pegou no colo e levou em direção ao acolchoado.

— Não! – disse assustada. — Aqui não!

— Ly, uma coisa que aprendi nessa vida é que... Todas as vezes que você dizia não, era um sim!

— Você está louco, não?

Mas ela não conseguia mais reagir. Estava deitada no acolchoado, com ele sobre ela, a beijando de forma intensa. E com uma fome que provavelmente seria difícil de ser saciada.

— Edgar! – Lydia o empurrou. — Aqui não!

— Ly, mas por quê?

— Raven! Raven pode aparecer a qualquer momento!

— Raven? Ly, você sabe... Mesmo se ele nos pegasse, iria virar e sair sem dizer nada!

Ela ficou chocada com a resposta. Mas no fundo, saberia que não poderia discordar. E quando se deu por si, o marido beijava seu colo.

— Os cavalos!

— O que tem os cavalos? – ele voltou a encara-la.

— Eles... Eles vão ver!

— Ly, os cavalos estão virados para o outro lado... De onde estamos eles nem...

— As flores!

— O que têm as flores? – perguntou se divertindo.

— Elas... Elas vão ver!

— Ly, então que elas sejam testemunhas! – e sorriu. E assim completou: — Aliás, de onde estamos, são as rosas que estão mais próximas... Então que elas sejam testemunhas...

E a beijou. Entre excitada e apavorada, Lydia entregou-se ao momento. Na sua cabeça, era algo errado! Errado! Mas, "eles eram casados, não é?". Tinham feito outras vezes o que estavam próximos a fazer. Mas era no quarto, era algo privado. Era indecente? Mas não era indecente, não é? "Eu o amo! Amo tanto!", convenceu-se. Voltou à realidade e ele já tinha tirado sua jaqueta. E seguia para desmanchar a gravatinha. O chapéu? Bem, ela não saberia dizer onde teria caído. Mas era importante no momento? Acreditamos que não.

— Edgar, isso é tão diferente! Queria estar no nosso quarto...

— Ly! – ele segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos grandes e bem-cuidadas. — Não me importa onde e quando... Só quero ficar com você. Aproximou-se e a beijou.

Do lado de fora, a chuva seguia firme. E parecia que não daria trégua tão cedo. Os cavalos pareciam calmos, não atrapalhariam nosso casal. E assim, seguiram o fluxo. Ela tirou o colete dele. Desfez a gravata, assim que retirou a fivela. E começou a desabotoar a camisa. Ele por sinal já estava acabando de tirar a camisa de sua esposa. E deparou com o espartilho e a chemise. Partiu para retirar as botas. E fez com rapidez e pressa. E a puxou pelas pernas. Ela ainda se mostrava receosa, tensa. Mas queria, e como queria que acontecesse. Era um lugar diferente. Não tinha acontecido fora do quarto, nunca. Mas ela estava com ele. Não tinha nada a temer, não é? Talvez ficar grávida... Mas isso seria outra história.

Agora, meias, anáguas, _drawers_ e outros aparatos, que ele adorava ver, estavam descobertos. Ali, prestes a serem retirados e com empolgação por Edgar. Ele avançou ávido para o espartilho. Mas aí disse:

— Poxa, o mais difícil!

— O que foi?

— Ah, Ly, esse é o espartilho mais difícil de tirar!

Tudo bem, que nosso jovem conde estava ansioso, mas poderia ficar quieto, não? Tudo que Lydia poderia fazer era ajuda-lo. Mas preocupou-se... "Será que ele conseguiria me ajudar a colocar quando fôssemos embora daqui? Se até Kelly tem certa dificuldade... O que dirá o Edgar". Ele reclamou, mas retirou mais rápido do que previsto. Digamos o seu tempo recorde. Talvez seja a prática? Ou a pressa em amar Lydia?

Aos poucos, cada parte do corpo de ambos foi revelada. Beijos, mordidas, carícias, pele, tato, respiração, hálito, emoção, sentimento. E se perderam com tal intensidade que não demoraram muito para se completarem. Começaram com a posição missionária, mas com a empolgação da novidade, Edgar propôs:

— Ly! Apoie as pernas no meu peito.

Ela arregalou os olhos, como se perguntasse: "Como faço isso?".

Ele, gentilmente, posicionou-a do jeito que propôs. E com sorriso mais safado que ele tinha, acariciou o clitóris dela com o seu membro. A princípio, ela ficou acanhada. Afinal, por mais que tinha feito isso antes, era um lugar diferente, uma maneira diferente de fazer amor, uma posição que não tinha experimentado.

— Tudo bem?

— Sim! É que...

— Fique tranquila... Não vou te machucar...

E era a última coisa que Lydia pensaria quando ele estava dentro dela. Ela não tinha mais controle sobre si. Por vezes fechava os olhos, olhava para o teto de vidro, a chuva caindo, o céu escuro, as gotas produzindo ruído. O calor da pele dele na sua, a sensação desesperada de prazer. Mesmo que no fundo ela tivesse vergonha. Mesmo que no fundo ela achasse errado. No íntimo, agora, ela não se importava.

Pouco depois, ele veio com uma nova proposta.

— Ly, quer testar algo novo?

— Sim!

A resposta o pegou de surpresa. Ele sabia que Lydia engatinhava no assunto. Mas, ele compreendia, que mesmo conhecendo sobre sexo mais do que ela, com Lydia, esse momento tão íntimo ganhava um significado diferente. Tornava-se colorido, vivo, intenso e divertido vive-lo.

— Você quer ficar por cima de mim? Assim posso ver seu corpo por completo. – deu a sugestão com malícia.

— Mas... Nunca...

— Quer aprender?

Ela sentou-se e o olhou com curiosidade e doçura. E deu mais uma resposta:

— Sim!

Tudo que ele pôde fazer era sorrir e ensina-la. Afinal, essa parte era a mais agradável. E mesmo durante as aulas, bem... Edgar também aprendia. A primeira tentativa a deixou nervosa. Mas ele com toda calma do mundo, tentou acertar o passo. Assim como uma valsa. Erra-se o compasso, pisa-se no pé, às vezes. Mas, quando a cadência e o ritmo se casam, é a coisa mais perfeita nessa vida.

Quando ela conseguiu acertar a posição, foi uma das sensações mais maravilhosas que sentiu. Lydia, mesmo que a princípio ficou envergonhada, percebeu o poder que ela tinha nas mãos. Saber o ritmo que queria, a intensidade dos movimentos, a liberdade de seu fluxo. Ele encantado com o momento, podia tocar com delicadeza e curiosidade seus seios. Acaricia-la por inteiro, apoia-la pela cintura. Sua respiração era rápida, sentia calor, arrepio, e uma felicidade que era difícil de explicar.

Lydia inclinou-se de tal modo e as mãos de ambos se entrelaçaram. Os cabelos dela escorriam pelo corpo, desfeitos, despenteados, mas a deixavam, tão linda, tão mulher. Miravam-se olho no olho. E não demorou muito para ela chegar ao clímax. E foi o mais intenso e diferente que ela sentiu. Durante o tempo de casada, ela tinha experimentado antes. Mas não daquela maneira. Sentia-se completa, feliz e contente, porque ela que comandava o ato.

Por um momento parou, e voltou a abrir os olhos. E viu que ele sorria para ela. Soltaram-se as mãos, e ele, por sua vez, apoiou os braços com as mãos espalmadas no acolchoado para inclinar-se e chegar mais perto dela. E a beijou.

— Eu te amo, Ly! – sussurrou ele.

Ela saiu de cima dele, deitou-se ao seu lado, afastou as pernas e disse:

— Agora, é você!

A atitude dela o deixou desarmado. Lydia demonstrou para ele, que no ato como esse, os dois devem participar e com a mesma intensidade. "A cada dia ela é mais madura. Casei-me com a mulher certa", pensou. As carícias continuaram, os beijos e os movimentos tornaram-se frenéticos. E agora foi a vez dele. Na hora ele não pensou em nada, só sentiu Lydia o abraçando e o beijando. E relaxou o corpo. E ela disse bem baixinho no seu ouvido:

— Eu também te amo, Edy.

A chuva tinha passado, e Raven seguia em direção à estufa de flores. Estava preocupado com o casal. Era uma tempestade feia. "E eles estavam desprevenidos", pensou. Mas conforme chegou perto do local, viu os dois cavalos de ambos dispostos na entrada. Avançou o passo e entrou. Adentrou mais um pouco o local e lá no canto, próximo à criação das rosas, percebeu roupas espalhadas pelo chão. Chegou mais junto e flagrou o casal dormindo, um aninhado ao outro. Edgar tinha puxado uma das pontas do acolchoado e Lydia estava coberta com a sua capa. Pareciam tranquilos, sem ferimentos e... Nus! Foi aí que Raven compreendeu o que tinha acontecido. Mas, ele não teve tempo de se afastar do casal. Edgar abriu os olhos e inclinou a cabeça para trás e disse:

— Raven?

Lydia acordou sonolenta, mas compreendeu a situação e tentou afundar-se mais ainda na capa, assustada e envergonhada.

— Sim, senhor! – disse o garoto-fada, tentando olhar para o lado.

— Fique tranquilo, eu e Lydia ficamos aqui até a chuva passar. Bem, pode ir na frente, que logo estaremos lá, tudo bem?

— Perfeitamente, _milord_. Então, se o senhor me der licença.

— Pois não!

E assim que Raven se afastou, Lydia ralhou:

— Viu, só? Poderíamos ter esperado...

Ele virou-se para ela e acariciou o seu rosto:

— Poderíamos ter esperado, mas foi o que fez valer esse passeio, meu amor.

Ela deu um tapinha, travessa, nele. Levantou-se e sugeriu:

— Vamos! Me ajude a trocar e voltamos para casa.

Recolheram as roupas, entre risos, beijos e sussurros maliciosos. E um auxiliou o outro para coloca-las. Quando Edgar ajudou Lydia com o espartilho, disparou:

— Ah, Ly, não gosto dessa parte, não!

— A de colocar o espartilho?

— Não! A de colocar a roupa! Prefiro despi-la! – respondeu malicioso.

Ela riu.

— Seu perverso!

— Oh, oh, oh! Olha que sou mesmo, hein? – e beijou o pescoço da _fairy doctor_ em meio a risos.

Dali alguns minutos, retiraram os cavalos do abrigo, montaram e seguiram de volta para casa. Volta e meia, o cavalo de Edgar de novo atrapalhava o de Lydia, só com pretexto para que o conde esticasse para beija-la. Ela ria, enquanto segurava a pequena cartola e as rédeas do seu cavalo e correspondia. Quando começou a relampejar novamente, eles começaram a trotar e seguiram em direção à mansão, a casa em que escolheram para viverem, juntos.

 _Fim!_

Nota da autora: Esta é a minha primeira one por aqui e em comemoração ao aniversário desta autora maravilhosa: Mizue Tani. Mãe de Lydia e Edgar, foi ela a grande responsável por amar este fandom. Bem, espero seu review! Beijos e até a próxima!


End file.
